Springtrap
,,Ojcze. To ja Micheal...'' - SpringTrap w Cutscence z Custom Night z Sister Location 'Springtrap '- główny antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 3, oraz postać z cutscenki FNaF: SL. Wyglad Springtrap to animatronik sprężynowy o otyłej sylwetce i ciemnozielonym kostiumie. Został znaleziony 30 lat po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza i został przeniesiony do Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Z powodu wypadku z Purple Guy'em i starości jest bardzo zniszczony. Ze stóp jest zdarty kostium, który zakrywał endoszkielet i resztki nóg Purple Guy'a. Wyżej są łydki składające się z postrzępionego materiału, z którego zwisają kable. Wyżej, nad kolanami oraz na udach są dwie większe dziury przez, które widać parę sztywnych kabli oraz endoszkielet kolan. Część brzucha jest rozerwana, a nad nią jest ciemniejsza elipsa na której jest dziura przez którą możemy dostrzec serce Purple Guy'a. Nad ową dziurą jest mały guzik. Na obu barkach są dwie szerokie odstępy, przez które widać zniszczone mięśnie oraz endoszkielet, zastępujący kości. Springtrap jako jedyny animatronik ma pięć palców. Posiada okrągłą głowę z dwiema króliczymi uszami, w tym jeden przełamany na pół. Ma szczękę z zepsutymi zębami oraz lekko przekrzywiony nos. Jego szare lub ciemnozielone oczy są bardzo wysuszone. Zachowanie Podczas dnia od 2 do 6, Springtrap jest główną atrakcją w domu strachów, ale nie wiadomo co robi konkretnie. Jednak począwszy od nocy 2, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z ochroniarzem. Żeby się do nas dostał musi przejść przez kilka pomieszczeń zaczynając zwykle od pokoju 10, czasami też od pokoju 9, pokoju 8 lub w rzadkich przypadkach - pokoju 7. W trakcie swojej wędrówki w kierunku biura może wejść do wentylacji, słyszymy wtedy dźwięk podobny do buczenia lub tukotu. Plik:Springtrap w wentylacji.ogg Aby kontrolować jego ruch i uniemożliwić mu dotarcie do nas, musimy przyciskiem "play audio" puszczać dźwięki wydawane przez balloon boya. Polega na prostej zasadzie - Jeśli Springtrap wyjdzie z pokoju i przejdzie do następnego (np. Z pokoju 6 do pokoju 5), możemy za pomocą tego przycisku sprawić, że z powrotem wróci do po poprzedniego. Ta mechanika przedłuża jego drogę. Dzięki temu jest szansa, że w ogóle nie wejdzie do biura i stróż nocny przetrwa aż do końca nocy Począwszy od kiedy dotrze do Pokoju 5 można usłyszeć jego głuche jęki lub ciężkie oddychanie. Plik:Jęczenia Springtrap'a.ogg Wraz z następnymi nocami, będzie poruszał się coraz szybciej i będzie coraz trudniejszy do kontrolowania. Na dodatek sprzęt audio, który jest jedyną obroną przed tym animatronikiem będzie się psuł szybciej z każdą nocą. Może on również wejść do wentylacji. W takim przypadku należy zablokować wentylacje przez podwójne kliknięcie, w której się znajduje nim wejdzie do biura przez wentylacje 15. Jeśli uda mu się dotrzeć do biura, pojawi się jego jumpscare i przegramy grę.Plik:Scream3.ogg Historia Springtrap prawdopodobnie był sprężynowym animatronikiem (mógł działać jako zwykły animatronik oraz służyć jako kostium) z pierwszej restauracji. Uznano jednak, że jego mechanizm jest niestabilny (prawdopodobnie po zmiażdżeniu pracownika) i ukryto go w pokoju, który później zabito deskami. Był on zamknięty z tym pokoju przez około 30 lat. Springtrap był tylko maszyną i nie było w nim duszy. Tuż po zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pojawił się Purple Guy, który otworzył pokój ze Springtrapem i użył go jako kryjówki. W minigrze po nocy 5 Purple Guy chowa się do stroju Springtrapa, by uniknąć konfrontacji z duszami dzieci, lecz gdy do niego wszedł został zmiażdżony. Po 30 latach pracownicy znaleźli Springtrapa i użyli go jako atrakcji w "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction". Ciekawostki * Zanim poznano jego prawdziwe imię (Springtrap), był przez fanów nazywany Spring Bonnie. * Czasami gracze nazywali go Salvage, co znaczy "złom" lub "odzysk" . * Ze słów Phone Guya możemy wnioskować, że pierwotnie nazywał się Spring Bonnie. * W Five Nights at Freddy's 2 na CAM 04 (party room nr 4) widnieje prawdopodobnie jego portret zrobiony z papierowych talerzy oraz serpentyn. * W Zachodnim Korytarzu we FNaF1 widnieje rysunek, który może przedstawiać Springtrapa. Jednak postać na obrazku jest niebieska, a Springtrap zielony. Najprawdopodobniej to po prostu brzydko narysowany Bonnie. * Sprężyny Springtrapa były pułapką dla Purple Guy'a. Stąd jego imie, które w dosłownym tłumaczeniu brzmi sprężynowa (spring) pułapka (trap). * Springtrap jest 3. najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem (po Mangle i Bonniem) * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nie ma w grze żadnego odpowiednika. Ewentualnie może nim być Bonnie. * Podczas nocy bardzo rzadko mogą pojawić się sceny z Springtrapem (patrz - Galeria). * Phone Guy podczas nocy 1 wspomina o sekretnych pokojach. Dowiedział się o nich od osoby, która projektowała jeden z budynków. Kamery w nich były wyłączone, a same pokoje były zabite deskami. Być może w jednym z nich znaleziono Springtrapa. * Kiedy podświetlimy gazetę po nocy 6., zobaczymy tam zniekształconą twarz Springtrapa. * Springtrap jest drugim animatronikiem, który ma dwa jumpscare'y. Jeden z nich pojawia się, gdy wejdzie on do biura ościeżnicą z lewej strony. Zaś drugi, gdy wejdzie do biura przez wentylacje. Pierwszym animatronikiem posiadającym dwa jumpscary jest Freddy z FNaF1. * Sprężyny w Springtrapie zatrzaskiwały się stopniowo, inaczej śmierć Purple Guy'a nastąpiłaby natychmiast i scena jego śmierci z minigry nie byłaby możliwa. * Springtrap jest pierwszym animatronikiem którego możemy zaobserwować na każdej z kamer. * Ma on dwie pozycje na każdej kamerze (nie licząc wentylacji) i oprócz kamery numer 1 * Na jednym z jego jumpscare'ów widać głowę Purple Guy'a. *Niektórzy sądzą że w kostiumie cały czas jest Purple Guy, lecz jest w nim endoszkielet pokryty jego szczątkami (inaczej by się nie ruszał). *Springtrap przeżył pożar, wiemy to z kilku dowodów, są nimi: gazeta po nocy 6. oraz cutscenka kończąca Five Nights at Freddy's:Sister Location. *Według niektórych teorii, to nie William Afton jest w Springtrapie, ale jego syn - Michael Afton, o czym świadczy ostatnia cutscenka z Five Nights at Freddy's:Sister Location. Galeria Lokacje SpringtrapCam01.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 1 SpringtrapCam02BLights.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 2 - Pierwsza Pozycja Springtrap w Pokoju numer 2 - druga pozycja.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 2 - Druga Pozycja SpringtrapCam03B.png|Springtrap w pokoju 3 - Pierwsza Pozycja SpringtrapCam03A.png|Springtrap w pokoju 3 - Druga Pozycja 37lVp12.jpg|Springtrap w Pokój 4 - Pierwsza Pozycja SpringtrapCam04B.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 4 - Druga Pozycja SpringtrapCam05ALights.png|Springtrap w pokoju 5 - Pierwsza Pozycja Springtrap w Pokoju numer 5 - druga pozycja.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 5 - Druga Pozycja SpringtrapCam06BNoLights.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 6 - Pierwsza Pozycja Springtrap w Pokoju numer 6 - druga pozycja.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 6 - Druga Pozycja Springtrap w Pokoju numer 7 - pierwsza pozycja.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 7 - Pierwsza Pozycja Springtrap w Pokoju numer 7 - druga pozycja.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 7 - Druga Pozycja Springtrap w Pokoju numer 8 - pierwsza pozycja.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 8 - Pierwsza Pozycja Springtrap w Pokoju numer 8 - druga pozycja.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 8 - Druga Pozycja SpringtrapCam09B.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 9 - Pierwsza Pozycja SpringtrapCam09A.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 9 - Druga Pozycja Springtrap w CAM 10.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 10 - Pierwsza Pozycja Springtrap w pokoju numer 10, druga forma.png|Springtrap w Pokoju 10 - Druga Pozycja Wentylacje Springtrapcam11.png|Springtrap w wentylacji 11 Springtrap w Wentylacji numer 12 (FNaF3).png|Springtrap w wentylacji 12 SpringtrapInVent3.png|Springtrap w wentylacji 13 Skosjs.jpg|Springtrap w wentylacji 14 FNAF3EmptyVent2.png|Springtrap w wentylacji 15 Inne Pobrane (5).jpg|Springtrap z Golden Fredym w minigrze STAGE 01 Sceanka.jpg|Pierwsza scenka z Springtrap'em Acaenka 2.jpg|druga scenka ze Springtrap'em 3 Springtrap.jpg|trzecia scenka z Springtrape'm Spring Trap w minigierce.gif|Springtrap w minigierce, po 5 nocy Springtrap.gif|Jeden z teaserów Springtrap'a Spring Trap za drzwiami.jpg|Springtrap za drzwiami SC20150427-113818.png|Springtrap i Phantom Mangle za szybą (na wersji mobilnej) Springtrap_Sprite_Gif.gif|Springtrap w minigrze "Stage01" Plakat Springtrap'a w Pokoju numer 10.png|Plakat Springtrap'a Springtrap po wyjściu z wentylacji.gif|Springtrap Jumpscare po wyjściu z wentylacji SpringtrapJumpscareLeft.gif|Springtrap Jumpscare Papierowy Bonnie.png|Papierowa wersja Springtrap'a Ikona FNaF3.png|Springtrap na ikonie FNaF3 Spring Bonnie.gif|Spring Bonnie ze sceny z minigry z piątej nocy z FNaF 4 Animacja Springbonniemask.png|Głowa Springbonnie'ego Springbonnienohead.png|Springbonnie bez głowy Springbonnie.png|Spring Bonnie ze sceny z minigry z piątej nocy z FNaF 4 Springsprite.png|Kostium Spring Bonniego w jednej z po nocnych minigier z FNaF 4 mqdefault.jpg|Springtrap w cutscence z FNaF Sister Location Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie